The Beginning
by twilightluvr1918
Summary: This is about Carlisle when he first got bit back in the 1600s. Crappy summery. Story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well this is the story of Carlisle when he got bit. I personally don't think it's that good but my sister kept on bugging me about submitting it so... I did! Please review! It's only my 2nd fanfic so dont be to harsh! I'll write more if you want me to. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Carlisle, or anything in this story (but I wished I did!) It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

As I lay in the celler, covered in rotten potatoes, it was all I could do to help from screaming. But I knew what would happen if I screamed. Someone would here. Someone would come to help. Someone would see the bite marks. I would be burned at the stake along with all the other victims. I had to get my mind off of this. I had the try and not focus on the pain. But the pain filled my mind from wall to wall. All I could feel was the horrible, excruciating, engulfing pain. All I could think was the pain and all I could feel was the pain. I knew if I dwelled on it much more, I would scream. Even if it was only once, but that would be all it took. How long had I been burning like this? Hours? Day? Weeks? Years? I didn't know, for I had no sense of time. I tried to think back. Back before the pain...

It was night. I was leading the annual mob group through the city. I had found some monsters. I had found some REAL bloodsucking heartless monsters. I had found a clan of Vampires. They dwelled in the sewers and only hunted at night. Hunted isn't even the right word. Hunting is when you go and kill a deer for dinner. What they did was massacre. They killed innocent people and drank their blood! How more atrocious could you get? I don't know how those menacing creatures lived with themselves. The sewer was an appropriate home for them.

I led the mob by down the alley toward their dwellings. We hid behind a building and waited for one of them to emerge. We didn't have to wait long. In less than an hour, something came up out of the sewer. We all charged at the creature, I in the lead. The creature turned to stare at us in a daze. Then it sprung into action. It jumped on me and threw me to the ground. It bit me on the neck and began sucking. The bite stung like a thousand bees and I could feel the hot blood pulsing out of my neck. The mob didn't stop. Quickly, the beast removed his teeth from my neck and crouched in a defensive position. He sprung at a man and killed him. I had to take advantage of my freedom. Ever so slowly, but at the same time as fast as I could manage, I crawled over into the alley that we had hid in. I covered myself in discarded potatoes and watched the fate of others. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. It was horrible to watch two others be devoured by the monster and one more be carried off to his doom.

Time passed, or at least, I thought it did, and a fire began to burn inside me. I wasn't really on fire; for I could see bits and peaces of light coming through the potatoes, but I wished I was. Then I could scream. Then I could scream all I wanted and maybe someone would put out the fire and save me. But now, no one must know about my fire. And even if they did, they couldn't put it out. That THING did this to me! It's bite set me on fire! What was this? Some cruel way to kill prey? Probably, for there was no way I could survive this.

The pain ceased about three days later, or so I think. Like I said before, I had no sense of time. It slowly retreated from my limbs and into my heart, which burned like 1000 furnaces turned up to maximum power. I had no idea how I had survived the burning. I supposed that my body had just burned itself out. All I could see was the back of the potatoes. I emerged from the pile of rubbish to find that I had indeed changed. First, everything was clearer. I could see every fragment of grime on the potatoes and every crack in the brick wall beside me. Second, I tried to walk forward, and I moved so swiftly that I knew that before my change in eyesight, I wouldn't have been able to see it. Third, there was a burn in the back of my throat that was begging to be quenched. I grabbed a pale beside me that held rainwater and drank it, only to find it repulsing and unhelpful. It was only then did I realize what I had become. I was one of them. I was a monster, a beast. What that thing, the thing that I was now, had bit me, it must have changed me. I was stricken with the most intense pain to die. I was now the creature that my father had devoted his life to destroy. I knew that I would have to get out of town, quickly, before the sun rose and people were out and about. Innocent people that should be my prey. I ran at the fastest speed I could ever imagine, faster than the fastest horse I'd ever seen. I was out of town in a matter of minutes. Out and away from London, out into the wilderness where I could hurt no one. An hour had passed of strict running, amazingly I hadn't grown the slightest bit tired, until I reached a rural enough area. I hadn't seen a house or buggy in miles, so I thought I was safe.

The next few weeks were pure torture. Torture that I had intentionally brought on myself, that is. I ran to the tallest cliff and jumped from it, day after day after day, trying to end my life. I would NOT be a bloodsucking menace; a murderer of the innocent. I jumped in the river and stayed there for hours, trying to drown. I stabbed myself with extremely sharp rocks. I dropped boulders on my head. I did everything I could think of to end my life, but I just wouldn't die. My last attempt was suicide was starvation. It seemed to work at first, for I got weaker and weaker. I hid in a cave and wouldn't eat for anything. Days past and I just continued to get weaker, but wouldn't die! Was there no way to end the lives of these creatures? Then one day, I heard the soft sound of a heard of deer passing by and the flame in my throat became unbearable. Purely out of instinct, with no control on my part, I sprung at the deer and devoured over half the heard. After my thirst was quenched, I made a remarkable discovery. I didn't have to be a murderer! I didn't have to be a monster! All this time, I had thought that the only source of food for these creatures was human blood, but I was wrong. I could survive on animals, too. A wave of relief washed over me as big as a tsunami. So I began my life as a vegetarian vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that I said that I would right more if anyone asked, and I got one kinda-request, but I've got MAJOR writer's block, so until I get unblocked, I won't be writing anymore. Sorry if anyone is actually reading this!


End file.
